I'm Sorry, But
by Hadronix
Summary: The people that Corrin have come to known as family actually aren't his/her family, but he/she can't just leave that mentality... even when they are confessing their feelings for him/her.
1. Ryoma: Blinding by the Light(ning)

"Do I really need to wear shoes?" Corrin asked as Orochi and Oboro went through no less than a dozen dresses per minute. The Draconic Hoshidan Princess would much rather have her feet uncovered.

"Yes, you do." Orochi called out as she pulled out a red and white striped dress, then pressed it against Corrin's body before shaking her head and putting it away.

"It's not like he's going to be staring at my feet…" She grumbles. "By the way…"

"It's a blind date, lady Corrin." Oboro brings a light-blue dress, before also putting it back, "You aren't supposed to know who it is."

"Hmph." She childishly sticks her tongue out, "But **you** two know who he is."

" **We** aren't the ones going on the date." The Diviner speaks up. "But, trust us, you'll like him." She has a mischievous smile on her face, the kind where Corrin knew Orochi has been planning this.

"...Can I at least get some descriptions? Is he from the army I commanded?" She is starting to dislike the idea of 'blind dates' more and more every minute.

The two women share a glance, "He could be." Oboro smirks, "How about this one?" She brings in a deep red dress, cut slightly lower and…

"No." Corrin stops at the low-cut, "I am not presenting myself like that."

"Then… this?" Orochi shows off **another** red and white striped dress.

Corrin sighs in aggravation and shakes her head, "What is with the red and white? I already said I didn't want that combination an hour ago."

The Diviner actually looks offended, "They are the Hoshidan royal family colors. You are still a Hoshidan princess, after all."

"I want to do this as a woman, not a princess. Can I please get something **I** want?" Gods, these two women are great, but their persistence at choosing her clothes for her is getting on her nerves.

"We're choosing something he will like…"

"His mouth is going to be on the floor when he sees you… after we finish." Oboro smiles, "So, how about this one?" She brings in a red and white checkered dress.

Corrin sighs, "Whatever you think works…"

Corrin eventually decides on a red dress with white lining the ends of it. A hairpin in the shape of the Dawn Dragon is clipped to her hair, which has been pulled back into a ponytail, while she has a light shade of red makeup gently applied around her face. She is reluctantly wearing a pair of red high heels…

Truth be told, most of the things she is wearing is things she personally does not want to wear, but she gave in after repeated assurances of this is what **he** will like the most. Why can't she just wear what **she** likes?

Regardless, she is currently walking towards the 'blind date' destination, a small picnic area located in the royal garden, where the flowers are currently in bloom. She stops as the door before entering, suddenly unsure of herself, the curiosity is killing her, who is he? How does Orochi and Oboro know his tastes so well? She starts to like the idea of blind dates less and less by the minute and part of her wants to scurry away, find things she wants…

"Corrin." She nearly jumps out of her skin when the sound of her big brother, Ryoma, walks up beside her, he too, is wearing formal attire. He also seems incredibly uncomfortable in what he is wearing, but she is loving every piece. A sharp purple and red striped suit, complete with a deep purple tie and black dress shoes. She is picking up a very subtle scent of lavender, in fact, it is so subtle that if it weren't for her enhanced senses, she wouldn't even been able to tell it is there. "Um…" He shifts around, "Were you also dragged into this 'blind date' business?" He seems just as clueless as her.

Corrin rubs her temples, "Yes, but…" She smiles, "I'm glad that if I'm going to have to go through this blind date stuff, that you will be sitting there, suffering as much as me." She laughs and he follows. "So, shall we meet our dates?"

He nods, "With you there, I'm sure we'll pull through just fine." He opens the door for her and she enters first, nearly tripping when she sees just how gorgeous the flowers are. Sure, she has been in here many times, but it just seems so much more lively this time. Her and Ryoma walk the small path over to the designated area… where only two seats were. "Um…?" He glances at Corrin.

"Maybe there is another spot?" She looks around and is rewarded with nothing… "Orochi surely didn't mean to… gods, you're my brother." She sighs and is nearly about to storm out and give the Diviner a piece of her mind when Ryoma stopped her.

"Let's just… play along?" He hesitantly asks, yet there is a hidden emotion that Corrin can't place.

"...Sure." She shrugs, "Might as well make use of this stuff while it is here."

The two siblings are sharing a laugh nearly two hours into this 'blind date' business, "...And… and then…" Corrin giggles, "Axel chews off…" she stops to take a breath, the small amount of sake starting to hit her… she was always a light drinker, "...Silas's haft from his spear, before spitting it back up **on** Selkie's face."

"Gods, that's… horrible." He is on his fifth glass, the alcohol is barely even grazing him.

"Selkie then… takes the haft and starts playing fetch with Axel." Corrin's laughter begins anew. The laughter eventually dies down and the two siblings look over the picnic area, all of the food has been eaten and the sake is nearly gone. The atmosphere suddenly turns serious, "I'm… glad we got to spend this time together… it seems like you're never around since you took the throne." She gives him a gentle smile. "Even if this whole thing was planned by Orochi." While the Diviner was known for her mischievous side… getting Corrin to **date** her big brother?! That's a bit too far, sure, she loved him, but that was obviously in a brother-sister sort of way… well, if she were to be honest, she did like how he looked, his dedication…

"Corrin." He interrupts her thoughts once more, "I… have something to tell you."

"Hm? Is something wrong?" There were only a few times Ryoma has ever spoken those words so solemnly, and those times have yet to yield anything truly positive.

"Well…" He backtracks and hesitates, then reaches into his suit pocket, "To be more accurate, there is something I need to show you." He pulls out an aged letter, it is slightly wrinkled and spots of yellow mark it… how old it is? "Something you need to read."

"Okay…?" Corrin reaches out and starts reading it. " _'Dear, Ryoma'_ …" Her head snaps right back up to her big brother who notions for her to keep reading, " _'This is something that is very important, do_ ** _not_ **_open this unless you find yourself questioning the woman you want to be with. I need to admit that your father and I have been lying to all of you for so long, and no amount of apologies will ever rectify it, but… only Takumi, Hinoka, and Sakura are your siblings. Corrin is not ours, we found her one day, on the front door of our castle, like in those children stories. So, if you ever find yourself falling in love with her, just know this… she isn't related.'_ "

Corrin slowly gives the letter back, maintaining eye contact with her big… no, just King Ryoma, the whole time. "Ryoma…" She starts, unsure of how to proceed.

"As you know, my mother had the gift of foresight… and I just know she gave me this letter because she saw that one day… I would fall in love with you." Ryoma states and a small smile graces his face, "And she was right, Corrin. I love you, I want to be with you until the end of our days… I want no other person to share my life with." He is trembling slightly as he gets his confession out.

Corrin hesitates, even with written proof in front of her… "Ryoma…" She slowly repeats, trying to find the easiest way to put it into words, "I… love you." She starts and watches as his face lights up, "but… only as a big brother." The life seems to fade away just as fast. "I-I'm sorry, but… I've known you as family for so long that…"

"Of… course." They look away from each other.

"I would still like to do something like this one day, again." She turns towards him and smiles, but he still doesn't face her, "as brother and sister."

"...I'll see what I can do."


	2. Leo: Convoluted Conniving Conundrum

Leo looked up from his paper and watched Corrin scribble furiously at the latest piece of work he made for her. To say he was surprised that his adopted sister came to him during war-time to get educated was an understatement, but he is infinitely grateful she did. He has come to appreciate her more, as well as notice several things that he hadn't before. Like the way her tongue just barely pushes her cheek out when she is working on a particularly difficult problem, or when she has this huge smile on her face whenever she passes one of his tests.

Or when she smiles **at** him when she thanks him for the lesson. Gods, her very smile is so alluring and Leo has found himself trying very hard to keep a student-teacher relationship during their sessions lately. Now, while he won't outright admit it, he has been developing some rather intense feelings for Corrin and the main way he deals with it is by stacking more work on her, so he can have an excuse to not get lost in her eyes, the smile and… The Dark Knight takes a breath, student-teacher, he tries in vain to remind himself, even as the area heats up whenever Corrin is around him.

And of course, the biggest concern that nags him… does she feel the same? It is honestly hard to tell, since everyone nearly always sees the caring side of her, she always finds time to help someone out. He turns his attention back to the sheet of paper in his grasp, it is a double-encoded message, that has been translated to an older version of written Nohrian… that has also been encoded. It has been incredibly taxing to make it properly, but it is required, since he cannot seem to bring himself to tell her directly.

"Big brother!" He is snapped out of his thoughts as the radiant Corrin approaches him, the way she walks, her hips and…

"Finished already?" He smirks as he tries to break himself of such thoughts.

"Yup!" She flashes **that** smile and the room feels so much hotter. "How'd I do?" She eagerly hands him the paper.

He rips his eyes off of her and focuses on the sheet she finished, "Very well, as always, mathematics is starting to stick, isn't it?"

"All thanks to you!" She nods. "Anything else?"

And gods, her enthusiasm to learn more, "It is, and this will be the toughest one yet…"

"You said that about the last two tests…" She pouts.

"Well, it isn't a lie." He smiles and hands her the paper, "This will take a while, and you'll have three days to finish it."

She raises an eyebrow, "Three days? Jeez, just how tough is this one?" She looks at the paper, with her tongue barely poking the inside of her cheek again, her eyes are scrunched and it all comes out so cute. "I can do this." She proclaims, then smiles at him, "I'll finish whatever you throw at me!"

"Think of this one as a final exam," He words carefully, "Pass it, and we can start a… new course. Something more advanced."

"Really?" He can see her eyes just light up at the prospect of something new, "Then I'll ace this, no problem." She cheerfully skips back, her hips swaying in such a way that…

Gods, he hopes she feels the same.

* * *

The Dark Knight idly takes a bite out of one of his tomatoes as he sits in the lunch area along with the rest of his family, eyes glancing over at Corrin every few minutes or so. She is still a late sleeper, and has recently been woken by her maids, maybe if she had someone that would lie with her and gently wake her up, then she…

"Leo, dear? Are you paying attention?" He is startled out of his thoughts by Camilla, who has a knowing smile on her face. "There has been something eating your attention for the last week, do you need to talk about it?"

Gods, it was that obvious? "I gave Corrin a final exam, and I'm worried I might have made it too difficult." Considering it took him three tries to get it done correctly.

She tilts her head, "Final? Surely there is more you can teach her… you **are** the smartest man alive, after all."

His cheeks have a slight shade of red from the praise, "I am not that smart…" He starts off, "And this exam will be more of ending the current year and graduating to something more."

Her eyes are studying him so intently that he thinks she can see right through him, "And what is this 'something more'?" Her tone is innocent enough, but he can see the knowing glint in her eyes.

He sighs and takes one more glance at Corrin, who is taking small sips of her coffee while Elise is giddily chatting about something or other. He turns his attention back to the doting sister, "I have become more… caring for her over the weeks." He admits.

"As in?" She smiles, clearly already knowing the answer.

"Sister… you know exactly what I mean."

She hums and glances at Corrin, then giggles, "You're right, I do. And you are worried if she feels the same?"

"Exactly." As she somehow manages to do, Camilla has figured it out just from one sitting.

"Let me assure you, brother. I am certain the moment you let her know how you truly feel, she will return it."

His voice gets caught in his throat, "You… are you sure?" His face heats up.

"Absolutely."

"Th-thank you, sister… I really needed to hear that."

"Anytime."

* * *

It has been three days and both he and Corrin has met up in their little classroom. And it is as Leo feared, she arrives with a frown, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't…" She hands him a partially completed paper, "This is really tough… I guess I'm not ready for…"

"I'll assist you." He interrupts her, "I was actually worried I had made it too difficult, so… let's finish this together, and I can draw up something more appropriate later."

She smiles and the light in her eyes return, "Are you sure?" She is still hesitant, however, "I thought…?"

"Together." He repeats, before taking her to her desk and pulling up another chair, "Now, starting here…" Minutes pass by and Leo is doing everything he can to not wrap an arm around her, or get lost in her eyes. Yet it gets seemingly more difficult by the second, and his heart certainly isn't helping his case, especially since her own face has started flushing… could she hear his heart? The slip-ups in his voice?

"We did it!" She exclaims as the final section is completed, "Oh, right. One more thing." On another sheet, she starts to write down the letters that will form the statement that he has had so much trouble getting out himself, one sentence that will forever change their lives. "Let's see here, the translation is… 'I… hive thee?'"

 _'Wait, what?_ _'_ He didn't mess it up, did he? No, he triple checked his work, and another four times to make absolutely sure that it came out perfectly. "That… shouldn't have been the message." He looks over it and by the gods… and sure enough, that is how it was decoded, he did it wrong… "Pardon, let me..." Her hand grabs his before he could make a change and he starts to feel tingly from the sudden contact.

"Leo…" She starts, "You've been acting weird lately." Ah, so she has noticed. "You've been piling so much work on me lately, then turning around and leaving… and now you gave me an incorrectly done exam… do you not want me around? Am I not doing something right?" Gods, she looks so hurt.

"How could you…? No! Of course not! You are progressing very well and I have every intention of being around you…" He stops himself as a flush forms.

"Then what is it?"

He takes a breath, "Corrin, I have been experiencing some rather large… changes over the weeks we have spent together… and as of recently, I have pinpointed the reason why." He gently takes her other hand and stares right into her gorgeous red eyes, her gentle face, "Corrin, I need to tell you something very important, okay?"

She has a small smile, "If it means you will start acting like 'Leo' again, then please, continue."

He gulps and nods, "Corrin, I have been developing feelings for you for weeks now, and I have been too worried to admit them directly." He tilts his head towards the paper, "That message? It was supposed to say… No. I will say it, from me to you, not from paper to you… Corrin, I love you. Not as a brother to a sister, but as a man to a woman. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

A silence reigns afterwards as he can all but see the information being processed through her, the way her face shifts, curiosity, happiness, curious again, then… "Leo." She finally speaks and her expression lands on something sorrowful… remorseful. The Dark Knight's heart drops before she even continues. "I've known you and the others as family for so long now that… I can't think of you all as anything but family." Her hands move away and he suddenly feels so much colder, empty. "I'm sorry, big brother, but that is how you and the others will always remain. Family, and I will always love and cherish all of you, but it will be as family."

"...of course." He hangs his head, he should have known… he should have told her earlier about her being adopted, then maybe… her hand guides his head back up to meet her eyes, but instead of being lost in their gaze, he looks away, not wanting to fall back into the pit.

"I'm sure you will find someone else, big brother. You are smart, caring, talented… you will find a woman who will make you the happiest you've ever been, and I will support you every step of the way."

...But she **is** the only one who can, "I understand." He concedes to prevent any more negativity from pushing them apart. "Thank you for being honest." Even as his heart shatters.

She pulls him into a hug, "I love you, big brother."

"I love you too… little sister."


	3. Hinoka: Broken Wings

**HopelessRomantic1020:** I'm glad I can get Corrin to react in a believable way. Trust me, I'm not sure what's harder here, setting up the scene and trying not to make everything picnics... or trying to get the rejection lines to come out too similar. I mean, they're all going to contain 'I'm sorry, but...'

I've always viewed Leo as an older brother, and it's at the point where I can't wrap my head around him being younger than Corrin.

* * *

 **DoomMarine55:** Camilla is the second-to-last... I'm still trying to get hers finished so I can do Takumi's.

And, gods... PALcatraz? Really? I ain't gonna lie, that was quite funny.

* * *

 **K:** Yes, well. *Ahem* I'm happy that you're happy about seeing this fic. I'm also glad that it makes you glad that it's written so nicely...

Seriouly though, I'm honestly happy you're enjoying this.

* * *

Hinoka looked herself in the mirror for what felt like the millionth time, making sure that everything is perfectly in place. "Lady Hinokaaa…" Her retainer, Setsuna, drawls out, "I got the ribbons you wanted, but…"

The Hoshidan princess turned around and saw her trap-attracting retainer tied in ribbons… on the ceiling… hanging upside down. She sighs, "Setsuna…" She was about to start walking towards her, but Kaze walks in and bows.

"Every..." He stops when he sees the archer hanging from the ceiling. "Please, allow me to free her, Princess Hinoka." He deftly manages to unwrap her retainer without even fraying a single ribbon. "As I was saying, everything is prepared at the location you requested."

"Thank you, Kaze." She smiles, "Does everything on me look okay?" She feels self-conscious, a feeling that is foreign to her. She isn't used to wearing 'girly' things, she has a red and white dress, but it is under her Falcon Knight armor. She has high heels, but there is an armor plating near the heels of her feet, the only place where there is only feminine things is her face and hair, where a cherry red makeup and lipstick has been applied. Her hair has been smoothed out, but it will undoubtedly become windswept when she takes Corrin for the flight trip.

...A flight trip she has been planning for over fifteen years now. It is a short tour of the surrounding Hoshidan area, but as of recently, there has been a very specific spot added, it is a hill with a lake, a lake that is said to radiate happiness, a spot where a couple would trek to and wish for eternal bliss with their partner. Corrin, the man she has grown to call her brother, who actually isn't her brother.

Gods, he isn't her brother and her mother knew it… she knew Hinoka would fall in love with him and she has evidence, Queen Mikoto wrote down that Corrin is in no way related to the rest of the Hoshidan royal family.

"Princess Hinoka." Kaze startled her out of her thoughts, "You were… staring off into the distance."

"My apologies, were you saying something?" She flashes a nervous smile.

"I merely commented that everything on you is as it should be… and that the time for he flight will be happening soon." He notions towards the window and sure enough.

"Gods!" She gasps, "We won't make it to the sunset if I don't get moving!" She dashes out of the room as fast as she can without messing up any of the work on her appearance.

"Princess Hinoka!" Kaze calls out, but she is already long gone. "...You forgot your letter…" He sighs and starts moving, it would probably be for the best to deliver it straight to the picnic area, so that Hinoka and Corrin can have as much time to together as possible. He is going to need to get to Subaki to actually reach it, though.

* * *

Hinoka reached the room that Corrin lives in, her heart already beating faster, she knocks on the door, "Corrin? Are you ready?"

"One moment!" She smiles when she hears something topple over, the door soon opens and he pops his head out, "Hi." He smiles.

"What did you do…?" She jabs.

"...knocked a vase over." He sheepishly smiles, "Other than that… I'm ready." He opens the door fully and she is not surprised when she sees him in his Hoshidan Noble armor. "So…" He starts as they begin walking, "This is the trip you have been planning for years?"

She nods, "For over fifteen years. But… there have been a few recent adjustments." Gods only know how long it took to find that lake. "We need to move though, or else we'll miss the finale."

"Huh? Finale?" His curiosity is piqued, but she refuses to say anymore.

The trip continues in the same tense silence, Hinoka is fighting to keep her nerves calm. The two finally reach the stables, where her Pegasus has already been saddled and ready to fly. "Easy, girl… you're taking two today." She coos at the majestic beast as she mounts her.

Corrin clumsily gets on, his inexperience with Pegasi showing, "Okay… I think I'm good." He sounds unsure. "So… what do I hold on to?"

Oh… whoops. Gods, Hinoka forgot the extra grip on the saddle, "Um… me?" She states.

"Are you okay with that? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"I'll be fine, go right on ahead." She fights to contain a blush as she feels his arms wrap around her. "Alright, here we go!"

* * *

Cherry blossom trees, a crystal-clear lake, a small forest, an overhead view of Shirasagi, and several more wonders pass by in what feels like a few minutes. Finally, though, she reaches the magical lake and gently guides the winged beast down. The picnic basket and cloth has already been laid out near the shore, positioned in such a way that they can watch the sun set. She gestures towards the area and they walk towards it, taking their seats side by side.

"Today was wonderful." Corrin comments.

"One of the best." She agrees. "You can't believe how long I dreamed of taking you on this flight."

"I can see the effort you put behind it." He nods, "Truly an experience I won't ever forget."

Hinoka scoots slightly closer to the man she has come to love, "Corrin… I have something to show you." She shakily reaches into her pocket and… gods! It isn't there!

"Are you okay?" He asks as she frantically looks from pocket to pocket.

"I… it…"

"Princess Hinoka!" Kaze is breathing heavily as he procures a letter, "You left…" He trails off, "My apologies, I would have arrived sooner but…"

She sighs in relief, "It's okay… thank you, Kaze." She nods and he leaves as quickly as he came. "Here…"

Corrin accepts the letter, it has been well-taken care of, only a few wrinkles show, even though it clearly looks old and well-read. " _'Dear Hinoka'_..." He looks up at his sister with a questioning glance, who encourages him to read more. Several minutes pass and Hinoka starts sweating from nervousness alone, she takes a sip of wine just to calm her nerves. "Hinoka…" Corrin starts as he hands the letter back.

"I love you." She blurts out, her face turning as red as her hair, "Gods, I love you so much Corrin and I want to be with you… Would it be too much to ask for your hand in marriage?" She finally takes a breath.

He looks away for just the briefest of moments and Hinoka's heart drops as she notices the distant lack of happiness on him… did she do the right thing? "Big sister." The Falcon Knight's heart has shattered from the title, gods. "I can only think of you as such, I'm sorry… I love you too, but in a brother-sister sort of way."

"Right." She takes a breath.

"But…" He starts up again, "I promise you that you will not **ever** lose me again, okay? I will be with the Hoshidans for the rest of my days, and I also promise that we will **not** lose anyone else."

A small smile graces her face, even as she feels like she is dying inside. "Good, and I promise the same."


	4. Xander: Burden of the Crown

**A/N:** Big brooother!

* * *

The King of Nohr looked over the mountain of papers he has to go through and sign, which ranged anywhere between permits for Nohrian buildings to what will and won't be sent for the rebuilding efforts in Hoshido. Gods, it never seems to end, everyday when he comes to this office, it is like the documents has had children and grandkids and…

Children, gods, he has to find a wife, too. A fact that the Nohrian council is very quick to remind Xander. Yet, only one woman can ever cross his mind… Corrin. He has grown so close to her over the course of the war on Hoshido, but the call of duty prevented nearly everyone from doing much more than preparing for the next battle.

Granted, a large number of the units in Corrin's army is now married, even settled down. Corrin, however, is not one of them… and the only thing preventing him from dashing over to her room and going to court her is the burden of the crown… she has already been through so much during the war and the last thing he would want is cause her misery from dealing with more problems as Queen.

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair, willing the stress away, he hears someone knocking on his door, "Come in." He says after he pats his hair back down.

"...Hey, big brother." Of all the people, Corrin pokes her head in, a sheepish smile adorns her face. The exact type of smile that means she has either just did something or is about to do something she isn't supposed to do.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" He tries to keep his voice level, even as she enters with one hand behind her back. Yet the suspicion fades as he notices her small grimaces of pain, "Is something wrong?"

She frowns, "So… do you remember how you told me that a Divine Weapon is only to be used by the person it chooses?"

"Yes." He nods.

She pulls her hand out and there is this gruesome dark-red burn on it, "I… got curious."

He sighs, "And you couldn't have just trusted my word?" He knows that specific burn well, Leo got a similar one when his hand simply and accidentally grazed Siegfried's grip… and Corrin outright touched it.

"Sorry…" She pauses, "Elise said she couldn't do anything about it."

"That is correct, that is what makes Divine Weapons so deadly, they leave wounds not even the most masterfully crafted weapons can leave behind." He looks the burn wound over.

A few moments pass as Xander saw just how badly it the burn affected her, but before he could ask anything else, "I'm sorry, Xander." She blurts out.

"It's… you just got curious, even if…"

"Not this." The two share a glance, "I meant for yelling at you, I never actually apologized."

He raises an eyebrow, "Corrin? Care to remind me on what exactly you are talking about?"

"During the war, when you broke the doors leading to the duel between Ryoma and me… I yelled at you for interrupting it." Tears were actually starting to form, "I shouldn't have."

He was about to say not to worry about it, he would protect his family at all costs… but he could no longer think of her as just a sister, "I care for you and your safety, Corrin." He hoped the wording would catch her attention.

"...I didn't want to kill him." Xander internally sighed as it seems his statement went over her head, "He didn't want to kill me, either. He was still holding back, big brother… even after all I done, he still wanted me alive, he still wanted to remain family." She starts crying, an action that ends up hurting the King more than any attack he was ever struck with, "But, I still wasn't strong enough… if you hadn't arrived…"

He interrupts her with a hug and she squeaks in surprise, "Shh, Corrin. It's alright now." He wasn't the one for physical contact, and Camilla was usually the one him and his siblings would go to for problems, but even she had her limits, this was between him and Corrin. "You're safe now, and I will make sure you won't ever have to deal with such pain again."

"Thanks, I needed to hear that." Yet, she continues to keep the embrace, until her sobbing and slight trembling finally stops, "Um… you can let go, now… or at least loosen your grip some."

Oh, he didn't even realize he was gripping Corrin so tightly, "Er, sorry."

"Are you okay?" She suddenly asks, "You usually aren't so… how do I put this, 'in-tune' with your emotions?"

He finally breaks the hug and looks into her eyes, "There is something, actually… and it also has to do with us. Something I need to admit."

"Of course, I'm all ears." She smiles.

He clears his throat and takes a small breath, "We have been through a lot, Corrin. The war was stressful, but we won and came out all the stronger for it. And, as you know, most of the soldiers in your army have been married by now," His heart swells with pride, her army, a group of people Corrin recruited and led to victory.

"Big brother… where are you going with this?" She raises an eyebrow and slightly tilts her head.

"Because Corrin, over the time that we have spent fighting, I have come to realize a truth that has been staring me in the face for years, but it only has occurred to me now. Corrin, I love you, I want you to be my wife."

She startles, "Xander! That's…"

"But the reason I have hesitated is that I was worried that the title of Queen would deter you, I didn't want…"

"Xander!" She nearly yells and interrupts him, "I can't."

His heart feels like it is tightening, surely she is talking about just the Crown, right? "I assure you that being…"

"I can't love you like that." She interrupts him again, tears falling freely, "I'm sorry Big brother, but… I can only care for you like family. I fought with everything I had for Nohr, for my family, and you, Camilla, Elise, and Leo are my family."

"...You're right. I suppose I should have guessed as much." Perhaps he should have sought Camilla out first, she would have told him as much, considering how much time Corrin spends with her sisters. "I'm… sorry, for pushing this on you."

He gasps as she suddenly brings him into a hug, "I do wish you the best, though. I know you will find a woman better than me. Big brother, I love you."

"Corrin, little sister, I love you, too."


	5. Sakura: A Song of Sorrow

**A/N:** Next up is Sakura, who is writing a song for Corrin.

Didn't you know? She is the original composer of 'Through Fire and Flames'...

* * *

Sakura's hands trembled as she makes another attempt at playing her song on her koto… **her** song. A piece of music she made just for Corrin, she hopes he will love it… as she loves him. Her eyes glance over at the empty chair in front of her, where an aged letter lies, a smile forms as she remembers the day that her mother gave it to her, _'Only open this if you find yourself questioning the man you are falling in love with.'_

At first it made no sense, she was too young to understand the idea of husband and wife, but she listened all the same. Now? Now, she understood, Corrin wasn't related to her, and she could fall in love with him… which is why she wrote this song, a mix of soft and slow, a song of bonding. A song just for him and herself.

"Lady Sakura!" The youngest Hoshidan princess squeaked and jumped in place as Hana entered the room, "Oh, sorry." As usual, there was a katana strapped to her retainer's side, and she had obviously just returned from a training session.

"I-It's okay, Hana… is th-there something wr-wrong?"

"I just wanted to check up on you." She smiles, "You've been really focused on getting this right. Probably even more focused than my own training!"

Sakura flushes, "Hana, please… n-no one is more focused on tr-training than you are."

She smirks, "I still get my meals on time." She briefly goes out the door and brings in a small cart with fresh vegetables, fruit, and other assorted food.

Her stomach growls, "Oh… I supposed I did miss a meal or two." She grabs a small strawberry and nibbles on it… delicious.

"How is it coming along?" Hana asks as she bites into an apple.

"I-I could still use a lot of p-practice… I don't think I can d-do this tonight…" There was no sheet of music to accompany her, this was all by her… for him.

"Maybe an audience would help?" She suggests. "Because I think you are better at it than you think."

Sakura flushes, but still smiles, "You a-are always so c-confident, Hana."

She nods, "Lady Sakura, you are an intelligent young woman, I am certain that you could do anything you set your mind to." Hana would continue, but she doesn't want to praise her liege too much, it would lead to her discomfort.

The princess concedes, "I suppose… okay!" She nods, "I'll try my best." Her stomach growls in protest and she flushes even more, "Erm… after we eat."

* * *

Sakura took a deep breath as she finished her piece of music, Hana has gave the Shrine Maiden her undivided attention, the type of focus the Samurai would give her own training. At first it unnerved her, but after Sakura started playing, the world faded to just her and her Koto… which the world returned after she bowed, immediately flushing red.

"That is beautiful." Hana complimented, "I think you did wonderful, Corrin will definitely fall for you, big time."

Sakura fiddles with her Koto, "Y-you really th-think so?" Her retainer gives her a reassuring nod, "Then… I'm ready!"

"Would you like for me to get him now, or…?"

She hesitates ever so slightly, but a determination crosses her face, "Now." She declares, "I will show him just how much he means to me." Hana gives her a beautiful smile, before taking her leave. Sakura glanced around, from her Koto, to the chair, to the letter on the chair, then back to the door Hana just left through. She smiles as she picks the letter up and read it over. She has kept the letter preserved as best she could, despite it being over a decade old and…

"Little sister?" Sakura squeaks as Corrin appears out of seemingly nowhere. "Sorry."

She flushes heavily, though it's more than just shyness, "I-It's not a pr-problem, Corrin."

"Hana practically ran me over, what's wrong?" He looks her over, "You aren't hurt, are you?"

"N-no! Of course not!" She gestures towards the seat, tucking the letter in her pocket, "I-I wanted to p-perform a song for you."

He smiles and her heart races, "That's right, you play the Koto, don't you?" He asks as he sits down.

"Yes!" She cheerfully replies, before readying herself, "I really hope you'll like this."

"I'm sure you'll do wonderfully." He nods, then stays silent as she starts playing. His head is swaying slightly to the rhythm and Sakura finds herself moving her own body as well, the two are smiling and in that moment, all is right.

But it all seems to end too soon, Sakura bows as she finishes. "Well?" She eagerly asks.

There is a sort of serenity on Corrin's face that brightens her day even more, "Beautiful, it was…" He tries to grasp the right word, "touching?" He sheepishly smiles.

"It… was supposed to invoke things like caring… cherishing." She couldn't bring herself to say bonding.

He nods, "That's a better description, though I have to ask, there are better judges for music, why me?"

She fiddles with her Koto, "I wrote it for you." She admits, then hesitantly takes the letter out, now's the time… before putting it back, no, she'll tell him. "Corrin, there is something important you need to know about you."

He leans forward, interested, "Oh?"

"You… you're parents aren't mine," She stops and shakes her head, "Mother brought you in, Your parents aren't Queen Mikoto and King Sumeragi."

"Sakura…" He seems hurt, "Then do I have no blood-family left?" Even though he never openly talked about it, she knew losing the Nohrian royal family damaged him in a way that would never be repaired.

"You… could, if you want to." Her flushing increases, but she fights through the nervousness. "Corrin… I care for you I love you I want to spend my life with you I want to start a family with you will you be my husband?" She rambles out.

He hesitates, "Um… could you repeat that? Slower this time?"

Sakura takes a breath, "I love you, Corrin. I want to marry you, and have a family with you." She doesn't think she can take much more of this.

"Oh…" He looks away. "Sakura." His voice drops in a way that nearly brings Sakura to tears, and not the happy kind. "Little sister." He reaches out, "I can only think of you as such…"

Tears fall as her composure breaks, all of that for this? "I…" She stops as he brings her into a hug, the world feels right again, even as her heart shatters and she knows the hug is for comfort, not the love she has been craving.

"Shh… I'll still be here for you all. Okay?" She chooses not to respond, but instead milk this hug for all that it's worth… because she doubt the next hug will be as warm and comforting.


	6. Elise: A Day in the (Figurative) Rain

**A/N:** I solemnly swear there won't be anymore picnics after this.

Also short, because it physically hurts to get Elise sad.

Know that I've been struggling with Camilla's and Takumi's chapters for months now, so... yeah. Here's for some ideas, yeah?

* * *

 **romeoraiden:** Ah shoot... you've discovered the 'extra' chapter. Yes, I'm planning on doing an Azura one.

* * *

Corrin is lying on his back on one of the library's couches, his body is spread across the piece of furniture with a book on top of his face, contently snoring.

"Big brooother!" Elise's voice rings out, startling the Nohrian prince out of his slumber and falling on the floor. "What are you doing, Sleepy Head?" She chides him.

"I was resting my eyes." He lies.

"While snoring?" She obviously doesn't believe him. "Come on! There's no clouds today!" She skips and nearly yanks his arm off with the amount of force she is putting out.

"Woah! Hold on, I haven't even woke up yet…"

"So you admit to sleeping!" She beams at him as he realized his error, then she giggles at his revelation, "The parade is happening soon, hurry up."

"...Parade?" He rubs his eyes. "What parade?"

"Camilla's planned a parade to celebrate the anniversary of our win over Hoshido!" Despite the excitement, there is a tinge of sadness behind her voice, "And we need our handsome commander to be a part of it."

"Alright alright." He smiles, "I just need to…"

"I got a bath drawn, your armor is cleaned, and bla bla bla." She giggles, "Go on! Get ready!" She starts shooing Corrin out of the room, then smiles even wider after the door to the bathroom closes. _'Oh, if only he knew what was actually going to happen.'_ She hums as she prepares the next part of her masterfully crafted plan. She already got through the hardest part, committing the ultimate evil… lying.

* * *

Corrin exited the bath feeling refreshed, but more importantly, awake. He wondered what Elise was planning, not that he would suspect anything foul from her, she's just too sweet for that. He took no more than five steps out of the bathroom before his little sister was right back on him, giggling, grabbing his hand, then leading him around the castle.

"You're going to love this!" She sings as they move across the many hallways, twists and turns and…

Corrin's stomach growls and he starts flushing red, "I should get something to eat, first…"

Elise gasps, "No! You shouldn't spoil your appetite before our…" Her eyes widen as she catches up to what she was about to say, "the treats that the parade will have!"

"I thought…"

"Of course it will have food, silly. I mean, I did say Camilla was the one who planned the whole thing." The princess knew her lies were failing her. She should have practiced more in front of the mirror...

But Corrin decided to humor her and play along, "Alright, lead the way." Probably an hour has passed as his little sister takes him from the castle, to the stables, onto a horse, then another half hour on horseback, most of it didn't bother him, except the fact that his normally excitable and talkative little sister is silent. "Elise?" He asks at one point.

"Hm? Oh!" She smiles at him, with a heavy blush on her face, "We're almost there."

"Are you okay?"

"You mean a lot to me…" She starts, but abruptly stops, "There it is!" She points at a tree with a picnic basket and blanket under it. She giddily doubles her speed and starts setting it up.

Corrin smiles to himself as he dismounts and takes his time getting there. His little sister sure is the happiest and brightest person he has ever known. He takes a seat on the blanket next to Elise and grabs a sandwich. "So… what's the occasion?" He asks several minutes in.

She smiles as her heart picks up speed again, "I just wanted to spend some extra special time with you!"

"Elise, I'll gladly spend any time with you, all you have to do is ask." He reaches out and pats her on the head, earning him a pout.

"I'm not a child!" Yet, she couldn't say that without bursting into giggles, "Hey, Corrin?" She manages to get out after she calms down.

"Hm?"

She takes a breath as her flushing returns, "Here…" She rummages through the basket and pulls out a box from the bottom.

He raises an eyebrow as he takes it, "What kind of food did you put in here? It seems pretty small."

"It isn't food, silly." She giggles again.

"Then…" He opens the box and finds a ring, "Elise?" A blush finally forms on his face, "Is this…?"

"Yup! Corrin, you mean soooo much to me. I was kinda hoping you would… marry me?" She is bobbing her head and smiling the whole way through.

He frowns and gently closes it and hands it back. "Little sister…"

Her smile fades and she gasps, "B-but, Corrin. I… you don't…? I was so sure."

"Shh…" He dries her tears with a spare cloth, "I'm sorry Elise, but I can't think of you anything more than my little sister. The ball of sunshine that lights up Nohr, and the one that made my stay in the Northern Fortress so great. I can't explain how happy those visits made me."

"But not in a 'I love you' way?" Her frown is still there, "Even if I love you? Like more than a big brother?"

"...Yea." He pulls her into a hug, "You will always be the best little sister I could ever ask for."

She giggles, but it comes out empty, "I'm your only little sister."

"All the more reason to be the best one." Her giggles dissolve into tears, "Shh…" Within a minute she falls asleep in his arms, Corrin gently lies down with her still in her arms. "I love you, little sister." Elise mumbles something in response, but otherwise doesn't wake up.


End file.
